PERSEGUIÇÃO
by Reggie Jolie
Summary: Essa história segue basicamente o universo de AS DUAS TORRES., livro e filme misturados. Situa-se entre o momento em que Éomer combate o grupo de Uruk-hai que aprisonaram Merry e Pipin e o encontro com Aragorn e companhia.


**Título:** PERSEGUIÇÃO  
><strong>Autora:<strong> Reggie_Jolie  
>Personagens: Éomer (PRINCIPAL), Aragorn e Elfhelm (SECUNDÁRIOS).<strong> NO SLASH<br>Censura:** ALL  
><strong>Beta:<strong> _cargo vago. Alguém se habilita?_  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Nenhum dos personagens me pertence. Todos vieram da mente brilhante de J.R.R TOLKIEN .

Essa história segue basicamente o universo de AS DUAS TORRES., livro e filme misturados. Situa-se entre o momento em que Éomer combate o grupo de Uruk-hai que aprisonaram Merry e Pipin e o encontro com Aragorn e companhia.

AVISO: ELFHELM pertence a JRR TOLKIEN e eu já o utilizei antes em outra fanfic minha, conhecida como ELDAR E EDAIN.

**NOTA DA AUTORA**

**Dedicada a todas as meninas pertencentes ao Tolkien Group. Uma fic nova para brindar o novo ano e já treinando para o desafio em abril. Como diria Giby, "devaneios de uma mente insana".**

**Also dedicated to my new virtual friend and international player. WatsonandMary4ever. I hope you enjoy-it**

**Reviews e comentários serão amplamente apreciadas. Grata.**

PERSEGUIÇÃO.

"_...os inimigos dos orc são nossos amigos. Existe algum povo morando nessas colinas?..."_ Legolas em AS DUAS TORRES p14

_ARAGORN_

O sol nascia. A geada aos poucos derretia. Ao longe as montanhas com picos nevados se descortinavam no horizonte. Os tons luminosos da noite estrelada davam lugar a um brilho incandescente que tinha por missão iluminar todos os caminhos.

As amplas planicies das terras dos rohirrim descortinavam-se diante deles. E era por essas planicies imensas que um grupo corria. E correra por toda a noite. Levavam uma carga muito preciosa para o senhor Saruman em Isengard. Os Uruk-hai não precisavam interromper o passo agora que o odiado sol aparecera. Sim eles eram perfeitos para esse serviço. O sol não os atingia como aconteceria com os tolos trolls. A forte armadura e as armas serviriam para a luta, caso algum tolo tentasse impedi-los de conseguir cumprir seu intento.

A distancia um grupo formado por um humano, um elfo e um anão seguia-os. Esse improvavel grupo de busca tinha uma missão na Terra-Média. Resgatar Merry e Pipin. Dois de seus companheiros na jornada para destruir o anel do poder. Por mais dificil que de acreditar. A sociedade se desfazia aos poucos. Boromir caira. O anel de poder começara a trabalhar separando-os.

Não dormiam. Apenas corriam e liam os sinais que os amaldiçoados Huruk-hai deixavam para trás. Esperavam conseguir alcança-los antes que eles chegassem a Isengard. Era tudo o que desejavam.

_ÉOMER_

Fora banido.  
>Desterrado. Exilado. Era difícil de acreditar mas sim. Não era desejado em sua própria casa. A dor era profunda. Cortava como uma faca.<br>Dias antes Éomer, filho de Éomund, chegara ao palácio dourado de Meldused, trazendo consigo o primo e futuro rei de Rohan, ferido. Théodred agonizara e sofrera por dias. E no final perecera. Sepultaram-no junto aos reis antigos. A _symbelmine_ agora cobria-lhe o túmulo. E Éomer agora era _persona non grata_na terra que amava desde criança.

A magnifica terra de Rohan agora estava permanentemente sitiada. Orcs, uruk-hai e outras bestas inomináveis, circulavam livremente por ela. O mago branco. O mago astuto. Ele os protegia.

Era difícil defender um lugar onde você não seria mais recebido. Mas essa era a missão que Éomer, o terceiro marechal da terra dos cavaleiros, assumira para si mesmo. Podia-se pensar que ele jamais a cumpriria. Mas não. Todo o éored, que ele comandava desde muito jovem. Seguira-o. Cento e vinte habilidosos e leais cavaleiros. Juntos eles deram juntos as costas a Gríma, o conselheiro do rei.

O poder e a influência desse conselheiro, também conhecido como _língua de cobra_, aumentavam a cada dia a olhos vistos, e fora _ele_ e não o rei, que o banira de Rohan. Mas para onde deveria ir um guerreiro que perde a terra que ama. Para onde se voltar? Éomer, filho de Éomund, não sabia. Uma única coisa ele tinha em mente. Proteger mesmo que a distancia os rohirrim.

"_Existe alguma coisa estranha operando nessa terra. Desconfio do silencio. Desconfio até dessa lua pálida. As estrelas estão apagadas..._" Aragorn em As Duas Torres. P20

_ELFHELM_

Os amaldiçoados orcs e uruk-hai mal puderam pensar em montar acampamento quando descemos sobre eles, como aves de rapina sobre a caça. A noite nos favorecera. Há dias vínhamos seguindo. Quando eles pararam a margem da floresta lançamo-nos sobre eles. O luar azulado tornava tudo claro. Era quase como se fosse uma manha de inverno com um sol fraco.

Flechas voavam. Lanças abriam feridas profundas de onde escorria um sangue imundo e amaldiçoado. Cabeças eram cortadas. Os tolos corriam em circulos. Como se fosse possível escapar de nossa formação circular de batalha. Ouvia-se o som de espadas entrechocando-se. Fagulhas iluminavam a noite. O som dos cascos dos cavalos, a fala dos cavaleiros. As vozes rudes dos Uruk-hais. Contrastavam com o silêncio que provinha da floresta.

Os minutos passavam e não havia de nossa parte, a intenção de deixar algum sobrevivente. Seria um grupo a menos para aterrorizar os rohirrim. A partir desse dia era guerra aberta ao mago branco e aos seus servicais.

Ao final olhei para meu comandante e fique plenamente satisfeito. Éomer sorria quando falou:

-Empilhem os corpos. Queime-os. Não há necessidade de preservar nada.

Assenti e começamos o trabalho.

-Não crê que tenhamos deixado nenhum deles escapar. Falou um soldado.

Elfhelm voltou-se para o rapaz. Era jovem. Muito jovem. Talvez essa fora sua primeira batalha contra uruk-hais.

-Você não teria tido tempo de se lamenta meu caro, por tamanho erro. Já estaria morto. Sua alma rumando em direção a morada de nossos ancestrais.

O rapaz percebera a bobagem que falara e em silêncio afastou-se.

Voltei-me e a fumaça escura subia aos céus. Desejei no meu intimo que o inimgo de Rohan, Saruman pudesse ve-la. E assim saber que havia um grupo a menos no meio de suas hostes.

Vi meu comandante aproximar-se novamente.

-Elfhelm é hora de partirmos. Um dos nossos batedores avistou um grupo estranho escondido próximo das montanhas. Vamos até lá expulsar esses prováveis seguidores de Saruman.

-Certo senhor.

Ouvia-se assobios em toda a parte. Cavaleiros voltavam a montar. Dois cavalos, Arod e Hasufel agora sem quem os conduzissem, tornaram-se obrigações de toda a tropa. O éored partia novamente. Por quanto tempo aguentaría-mos essa longa empreitada. Não sabíamos. Sabíamos apenas que amavamos Rohan e daríamos nossa vida por essa terra.

FIM


End file.
